Ghost Girl, Gone Girl, 'It's in my Genes'
by Warrior-Halfa
Summary: Duska Salem Fenton had everything she wanted, a mother, friends, grandparents, although fatherless, and she didn't mind. Until she came across the abandoned Fenton Works. Then, she started to question. She found a legend, Danny Phantom, but why did he seem oh, so familiar?


_"Daaaaaaaaaad. I wanna go outside." The little 5 year old girl growled, rubbing her red nose and glaring at her father._

 _"No." He told her, for possibly the 26th time._

 _"Well why not!" She stomped her foot and sniffed before coughing._

 _"Because you're sick." The elder Fenton sighed._

 _"Well so you!" Duska crossed her arm angrily and turned to her mother, who had just come in with a bottle of medicine and a small mug of warm water._

 _"Mom!" She brightened up and made a begging face, pushing her lower lip up in an attempt to look cute. "Can I go outside?"_

 _She too sighed and set the small green bottle on the table, sitting down on the couch next to her._

 _"You have to get better first, and you know the best way to get better faster is to take your medicine!" Samantha Manson smiled slightly and poured the medicine into a spoon. "Just like The Doctor told you."_

 _"I don't wanna get better faster. I wanna get better now!" Duska growled and stomped her foot on the ground a second time, glaring at her father, eyes flashing red for a moment. So brief a moment no one could have possibly noticed. Closing her mouth, she shook her head stubbornly and turned away, facing her mother._

 _"Duska Salem Fenton." Sam warned and shook a finger._

 _Turning her nose up, stopping only to sneeze and wipe her nose on her sleeve, she shook her head slowly._

 _"Alright... you win..." Danny Fenton nodded slowly and turned to look out the window, strong wind blowing that sounded like ghosts wailing outside and the sharp 'pitter patter' of the rain against the window made him think of an idea. "Now that's strange... almost looks like a ... ghost!" He pointed outside, making a shocked face._

 _"Huh? Where!" The child asked, right as her mother stuck the spoon of medicine in her mouth._

 _"Blech!" She growled and reached for the water quickly, gulping it down. "MOMMY!" She yelled, with a betrayed look on her face._

 _"Alright you little ghost buster, time to get to sleep." She scooped Duska up and shook her head at Danny. "Aren't you a little genius?"_

 _"Works every time." He smirked and took the child from her arms, rocking her to sleep._

 _"You have something on your mind don't you?" The mother raised an eyebrow and turned slightly to her husband._

 _"Duska... she asked how I got my scars."_

 _"What did you tell her?"_

 _ **"That she was too young to know."**_

 _ **Lightning cracked against the night sky as the rain grew heavier.**_

What began as some high winds and a smattering of rain has built into the worst storm of the generation. The wind doesn't howl, it screams. The rain doesn't fall it is driven, hard, merciless like torrents. Amity's first flood in years.

Duska Fenton had never been afraid of storms. From as far as she could remember, she embraced the wet days, unlike her best friend, Cooper Foley would stare mournful at the rain falling against the windows. The youngest Fenton would always call to the boy to come out and play, the day always ending with a wet Cooper and Duska dragging their feet exhaustedly to the doorstep of the little Terrace home of her family.

Of course, when she heard the familiar pitter patter against her front porch in a weekend when Cooper was over to stay for the night due to his parents jobs, she lured the mouse out of his quilt and off they went in the night, exploring under the starry sky.

There was a sudden downpour and through the rain drenches air came the first long low rumbles of thunder. The violent unforgiving wind raced through the streets and the clatter of loose roof tiles could be heard from above. The two had immediately regretted leaving the little Terrace home.

"Dusky!" Cooper called and grabbed her wrist, ponting at a nearby house for cover. It was the abandoned old Fenton Works. The two used to laugh about how it had her surname written in huge words on the front, yet never dared to walk in.

"You want to go in there?" She raised an eyebrow and shuddered slightly. Who know knew what could be in there? Worst of all, spiders. She shivered at the thought and threw a questioning look at her friend.

"It's not like we have a choice do we?" He yelled over the noise and both of them ran into the old abandoned building, not aware of the one ghost who haunted the place. One who had gone missing for 9 long years.

Danny Phantom.

/Well, here I am with another crazy idea of mine. ( ˘•ω•˘ )

I have too many plot bunnies surrounding me.


End file.
